


Don't you wanna kill me?

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three stories.<br/>Two vampires.<br/>One human.<br/>Jaehyo/Kyung/Ukwon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you wanna kill me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put the prompt at the end, cause it's kinda spoiler-y

 

 

 

I’ll appear like the wind, disappear like smoke  
Decieving your eyes  
I’ll approach you like a flower, dig into you like a thorn  
Going after your heart  
Taemin – Danger  
재효

 

I just need to live like this, I just need to breathe  
I just need to be alive, why can’t I?  
I said it’s okay (let me free)  
This is better for me (let me breathe) oh  
Vixx – Error  
유권

 

A dark shadow has woken up inside of me  
Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you  
Everyone step away from him  
It’s going to get fierce from now on  
I’m growling  
If you don’t back away then I don’t care if you get hurt  
Exo – Growl  
경

* * *

 

 

The streets of Seoul are not a good place to be in late at night.

The man hurries home from work, his headphones in as he bobs his head to an unheard rhythm. He is totally unaware of anything around him except the music in his ears and the sidewalk in front of him.

He is certainly not aware of the two figures stalking him from the shadows.

The taller one, the pretty one, crawls forward, his eyes red and wild, his fangs short and ready. The other one, the short one, puts a hand on his shoulder. The touch looks light, but the smaller man is using all of his strength to hold the pretty one back.

“Wait. The moment will come.” He murmurs. “Patience.”

But before he can coach the pretty one some more, he leaps, bounding off into the darkness, and is gone. The smaller man hears a scream, cut off by a gurgle, and then silence.

He sighs, and jogs to catch up.

//

The two circle around each other, snarling, ready to rip out the other’s throat at a moment’s notice.

“You shouldn’t have killed her.” The shorter man growls, his fangs long, reaching almost to his chin, and sharp.

The younger one, the one with the pretty face, shows his fangs, too, only his are shorter, barely reaching a centimeter long. “Who cares? She was just a human.”

Before he can react, the older one reaches out and swipes him across the face. He begins to bleed instantly. “She was pregnant. We don’t kill pregnant women.”

The younger one grins, baring his teeth, and snorts. “Who cares?” His grin turns sinister. “Besides, the baby’s blood was all that much sweeter…”

The older one leaps, slams him to the floor, lifts him up again and slams him down. The pretty one feels his skull crack.

And then the older one bites.

The pain is excruciating. The pretty one screams until his voice gives out. The older one isn’t taking any blood, is just biting his neck over and over, sinking those huge fangs in as he tries to tear out the pretty one’s throat.

“This is your punishment!” The older one roars, slamming the pretty one’s head against the floor once more.

And he blacks out.

//

The pretty one used to be Ahn Jaehyo, and the older one used to be Park Kyung. Now, though, they are monsters of the night, things that stalk and kill and tear and render and exsanguinate.

Jaehyo can’t really remember being turned, only a sharp pain in his neck and then… blackness. Then he woke up where he was, with Kyung standing over him, no, _looming_ over him – although when Jaehyo struggled to his feet he found that he was much taller than his master, much to his amusement.

Kyung had patiently explained the rules to him.

_“Listen.” Kyung snapped, slapping Jaehyo across the face casually, almost lazily._

_“If you are to be one of us, you must stay with me for a year. After that, you have proved you can follow the rules, and you can strike out on your own. These are the rules:_

_“One. Do not harm children, babies, or pregnant women._  
_Two. Do not create another._  
_Three. Do not lay a hand on your maker.”_

_Kyung smiled, extending his fangs a little bit. “If you live as long as I do, you’ll get fangs as long as these. But first, we will have to see if you survive a year.”_

And so began the first test of Jaehyo’s new life.

//

He is only two weeks old, a baby, as Kyung likes to say, when it happens.

They have grabbed someone off the streets; Jaehyo making the killing bite while Kyung waited behind, unwilling to get his finely pressed suit dirty. When Jaehyo had dumped the body in front of him, his master had smiled.

They are drinking from it, back in their base – a dilapidated officetel in Hongdae. Between the two of them, one human doesn’t last very long. It helps that Kyung only has to have a little bit of blood, whereas Jaehyo has to have litres and litres (another thing that comes with age). But they can’t abduct two people at once – the police have already noticed the three that had gone so far. They have to be careful.

Jaehyo has the neck, while Kyung has the inner thigh (‘The tastiest’, he always claimed, though Jaehyo can’t tell if he is just being dirty). Within a few minutes, the now-useless sack of meat had been drained, and Jaehyo sits up, wiping the blood off his chin, and turns to see Kyung watching him steadfastly. He has a drop of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Hesitantly, he leans forward. “Hyung, you have some blood on your face.”

Kyung says nothing, just juts his chin forward a little bit, his eyes never leaving the pretty man.

Jaehyo hesitates. Is this a test? If he does lean forward, lick the blood away, will he be met with a beating? But he is still so thirsty. He knows it is stupid, knows that one drop can’t satisfy him, but it sits there, tempting him, the crimson shocking against Kyung’s pale skin.

Leaning over the body between them, placing a hand on the back of Kyung’s neck, he gently, ever so slowly, licks up Kyung’s chin, savouring the taste of the blood.

He hears Kyung’s breath hitch and pauses, ready to leap away in case his master decides to bite him as punishment again. But instead, Kyung turns, his eyes meeting Jaehyo’s, and he sees that his master’s fangs are out a little bit.

He is aroused.

Jaehyo’s eyes widened, but before he can react further, Kyung’s hand comes around to grasp his hair and they are kissing, furiously and passionately. Jaehyo feels his fangs come out – he can’t help it – and as Kyung feels them press against his tongue he lets out a throaty moan.

Jaehyo feels his shirt rip off and flutter away and then Kyung is trailing kisses down his chest, past his stomach, and he pauses at Jaehyo’s jeans and looks up, his fangs halfway out, long and frightening. Jaehyo certainly doesn’t want them anywhere near his cock, so he grabs his master by the hair, pulls him up and pushes him against the floor.

And he bites.

Kyung’s hand finds his cock through his jeans as he sucks in ecstasy. Kyung had told him that the older a vampire was, the more desirable their blood was to other vampires. He hadn’t been lying. He hears Kyung’s moan, sucks faster, harder, as Kyung strokes him through his jeans.

 _Heaven_.

//

Afterwards, when Jaehyo lies naked, bruised, sore and utterly content, Kyung sits up, reaches for his shirt only to find it ripped, and sighs. He looks back down at Jaehyo, wipes off a smudge of dried blood, and seems to steel himself.

“This means nothing, you know.” He says coldly. “A… relationship between master and student is common.”

Jaehyo is stung by that. Does Kyung really think he is a child, going to fall for anyone who seduces him? He raises an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, Kyung. You’re not my type.”

As he gets up and heads to his wardrobe, looking for a fresh pair of jeans, he notices Kyung is still frozen on the bed, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. “W…What do you mean?” His master says quietly, and Jaehyo realizes something.

He has discovered his master’s weakness.

Jaehyo turns around, pulls a shirt over his head, smiles and offers a hand to Kyung. “Hyung, it doesn’t mean anything. I understand. Come on.”

Inside, he is joyous. His unflappable master _is_ bothered by something, it seems.

//

They’re hunting.

“What about that one?” Jaehyo whispers, perched in a tree.

“Don’t think so. He looks rich.” Kyung whispers back, he himself up another tree across the road.

Jaehyo snorts. “Okay, that one then.” He nods to a young man, shuffling through the crowd with his eyes glued to the floor.

From here, he can’t see the man’s face, but Kyung has. His master is frozen.

“Kyung? Master?” He whispers. The other man doesn’t move.

//

Kyung has never seen anything like him. He fits so perfectly; one of the many university students mingling around late at night. But the scent of his blood reaches Kyung on the wind, and as he lifts his face to scent it, he sees the student’s face.

He is stunningly, captivatingly beautiful, and Kyung knows he must have him for himself.

“Jaehyo. That one. Alive.” He barks, not taking his eye off the man to see if Jaehyo responds, but when he glances up his student is gone.

 _Fuck_. If Kyung isn’t careful, Jaehyo will murder the boy in front of everyone. Abducting someone in a quiet place is hard enough; in a crowded place, it’s practically suicide. And annoying as Jaehyo is, he is useful. It would be a hassle if he had to create _another_ vamp.

Kyung drops from the tree and mingles with the crowd, his eyes on his student’s back.

//

There is nothing quite like the thrill of the chase that get’s Jaehyo’s blood racing, his fangs ready and his muscles tense. But this is unlike anything he has ever done before; he has never had to take someone alive. And he has never had to take someone in a crowded street.

The heartbeats all around him are setting him on edge. He knows his eyes are probably glowing their fierce red and, just in case, he knocks his bangs in front of his eyes. The last thing he needs right now is a passer-by looking at him and screaming.

The man that Kyung indicated is threading his way through the crowd. Jaehyo can smell him; his blood is exquisite, and for a moment he wonders if he can feed from the man quickly before Kyung realizes. But then he turns his head, and Kyung is there, in his best suit, watching. Waiting.

Jaehyo strikes.

Thanks to his speed, it’s not that hard. He sprints at the man, picks him up from behind, slings him over his shoulder and runs. He’s around the corner and up an alleyway before anyone even notices the air move.

Kyung is right behind him, and as he comes to a stop, pulling the man down into his arms, he expects a modicum of praise. _Something_. He has just managed to pull off his best hunt yet, after all. But when he looks up, Kyung is just staring, stupidly, at the man in his arms. Jaehyo looks down.

The man has floppy hair that is parted in the middle and big, brown eyes. Right now, those eyes are wide and terrified, as he takes in Jaehyo’s red eyes and fangs. He turns to look at Kyung and goes completely pale – the sight of those two-inch-long fangs is nearly enough for him to faint.

“Master.”

Kyung is still staring at the man in Jaehyo’s arms, his eyes glowing savage scarlet.

“Master.” Jaehyo snaps more forcefully.

Kyung blinks, his eyes dying back down to black. “Right. Yes. Knock him out.”

And before the man can flinch, Jaehyo’s fist is connecting with his head and he is out like a light.

//

Yukwon tries desperately to swim to the surface. The blackness is so comforting, so warm and soft, but he knows he must wake up.

As he opens his eyes, blearily, and squints, he realizes he is tied to a chair. He wiggles his wrists, but the binds don’t budge. Even his legs are tied so fast they may as well be stuck in concrete.

Why does his head hurt so badly? Where the fuck _is_ he? As someone rounds the corner and walks into the room, he takes one look and remembers.

The man is tall, has long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and has fangs. And red eyes.

Yukwon stares. The man stares back.

“Um. Hello?” The tall man offers, his voice breaking the silence that was pressing down on Yukwon’s brain, making him unable to think.

But as it shatters, so does the fog around his brain, and he screams and screams and screams.

//

“What are we going to do with him? What the hell were you thinking, Master? Why did you make me take him alive? He probably has a family that’s looking for him. It won’t be long before they find him, you know.” Jaehyo rants, pacing up and down in front of the bed that Kyung is perched on the end of.

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t know what I was thinking. So get off my fucking back before I toss you off the roof.” Kyung retorts.

Jaehyo narrows his eyes and stomps out of the room. His master is going to get them both killed.

//

The man wakes and there is someone sitting in front of him, someone who he can vaguely remember. He has short, curly hair and is wearing a perfectly fitted suit.

“Are you here to help me?” Yukwon breathes. The man is stunning, his sharp jaw line accentuating his facial features, and those eyes…

“I guess you could say that.” The man responds, his voice high and rich. “What’s your name?”

“Yukwon.” He murmurs, staring into the man’s eyes. The world falls away around him, and the only thing he knows is those eyes. He could stay like this forever.

“Welcome, Yukwon. I’m Park Kyung.”

“Kyung…” Yukwon repeats. It feels like his mind is wrapped in cotton wool, except he doesn’t mind. It feels nice.

A voice cracks through the feeling.

“It’s cheating to glamour him, you know.” It’s the other man, the one with the ponytail. He is leaning against the doorframe, his eyes narrowed.

The cotton-wool feeling is gone, and Yukwon shivers. The man in front of him is still beautiful, but in a frightening way. The eyes that were so magnetizing are now cold and distant.

He blinks, and Kyung is in front of the other man. “Jaehyo, if you interrupt me one more time, I swear to god I will rip your head from your neck and play football with it.”

Jaehyo shrugs, his palms up in a pleading gesture as he backs away. “Hey, it’s your funeral. At least I’m not falling for a human.”

Yukwon stares.

//

“Yukwon. Wake up.”

He stirs, wakes blearily. It’s dark, nighttime, and Kyung is there, on his knees in front of the chair. He realizes his wrists are free.

“I’m going to drink from you.” He warns. “It will hurt.”

And he sinks his huge fangs into Yukwon’s wrist.

His first instinct is to scream. However the pain is quickly replaced with pleasure, and he feels his heart beat faster as Kyung slurps, the feeling of being drained somewhat erotic.

Kyung moans, just a breathy little thing on the inside of his wrist, but in his heightened state he feels it and bites his lip to stop himself from moaning back. He has never felt like this before. Every nerve in his body is on fire; he knows that with any touch he will be on the brink.

So when Kyung licks his wrist, sealing the wound, he shivers. For a moment, he wonders if Kyung is going to kiss him. He licks his hips in anticipation. He wants it.

But he turns and walks away into the darkness of the apartment.

//

Kyung returns every night to drink from him.

Yukwon would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, looking forward to it.

But during the day, when the two creatures sleep, he sobs and screams and wails, knows they are unable to hear him.

He used to _be_ somebody. He used to be a dancer. He used to have a little sister, and a mom, and a dad.

Now he is nothing.

//

“You drank from him? Are you crazy?” Jaehyo screams.

He has reached his breaking point. His master is infatuated with this man, who now lives in their apartment, tied up in their living room.

Kyung shrugs. He doesn’t know what to say.

“And you can’t even defend yourself! Goddamn it, Kyung, you have the audacity to lecture me on all these rules, you fuck me, you drink from me, but fuck, what am I to you?” He roars.

Kyung stands up so abruptly Jaehyo has to take a step back. “What are you to me? You are a slave. You are my student. You will bow to me.”

The two lock eyes, and Jaehyo is stunned by the power Kyung beholds. He knows Kyung is old, very old, and he finds himself forced to his knees, scowling as he bows, his forehead touching the carpet.

“If you dare talk back to me again, I will kill you.” Kyung says as he walks away. “And I will not lie with you again.”

//

It’s taken Jaehyo a couple of days to think up his plan, but he has examined it from every angle and can’t see a flaw. It’s perfect.

He sneaks into the living room, where the prisoner – he refuses to call him by his name, he is cattle and nothing more – is sleeping, snuffling gently in his chair.

Without warning, without bothering to glamour him so it will reduce the pain, he straddles the man and bites him. Despite the usual rush of arousal he feels at drinking from a victim, he tamps it down, remembering that this is Kyung’s sloppy seconds.

Jaehyo drinks until he is full to bursting, sloshing over like a drink about to spill. He drinks until the man is on the edge, his heart barely beating, his eyes flickering shut. Then he tears into his own wrist, offers it to the man, who latches on and sucks.

Jaehyo’s eyes flutter shut as he enjoys the feeling of being drunk from. He grins into the darkness, knowing that when the man wakes again, he will be one of them.

He slides off the man, licks his own wrist, and walks away.

//

Jaehyo knows he is going to die when Kyung gets home. Firstly, it is illegal to create another vampire when you’re under a hundred years old. And he is not even yet one year old.

Second, Kyung has become attached to this pet. By taking it away, by taking the blood that he loves too much away from him, he will take it out on someone, and that someone will most likely be Jaehyo.

Which is why Jaehyo is sitting on his bed, sharpening a crude stake, made from a branch he had snapped off one of the trees outside. If he is to die, he wants to take his master with him.

His head snaps up as Yukwon stands in front of him, his eyes red and his teeth sharp.

Jaehyo smirks.

//

When Kyung opens the door to the apartment he knows something is wrong. The man’s smell is different. It’s not warm and inviting anymore. And there are no heartbeats.

Kyung rounds the corner, he sees the man sitting in the chair, with a smug Jaehyo standing over him. He knows what he’s done, and he leaps, his fangs extending instantly, his jacket ripping as he reaches for Jaehyo, ready to rip his stupid head from his body.

But Jaehyo is ready for him, and ducks, and Kyung goes flying headfirst into the wall. Jaehyo punches him in the side and he goes gliding across the room into the fridge. He gets to his feet, lets out a snarl that ricochets through the room. Jaehyo responds with one of his own.

And then Yukwon is in between them, his arms outstretched, his hair flopping into his crimson eyes.

“Stop.”

And they do.

“Listen.”

So they do.

“You killed me to get back at your master.” He nods at Jaehyo. “And you wanted me… I don’t know why you wanted me. But I don’t want this. I don’t want either of you. So just stop it.”

And he turns and walks out of the room, leaving Kyung and Jaehyo staring at each other, stupefied.

//

Yukwon looks up as Kyung sidles into his room, dressed in a suit like always. He says nothing, just observes the older man, who shuffles awkwardly.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He blurts out.

Yukwon raises an eyebrow. He’s been living with these two for three weeks now, watched them fight and make up and fight again. He has never seen Kyung apologize for anything, not once. So he waits.

“I’m sorry for… I’m sorry that Jaehyo turned you.”

“So am I.” Yukwon replies. “Did you know I had an audition the next day? I could have been famous. And now I’m nothing. Did you know my sister’s birthday was the next week? Now she’ll spend her whole life wondering if I’m dead.”

Kyung is stunned by that, Yukwon can tell. He just nods awkwardly, and sidles out of the room.

//

Yukwon wakes and is instantly aware of Kyung hovering above him. He freezes, unable to move in case Kyung bites him.

Instead, Kyung bites his own wrist and offers it, silently, holding it over Yukwon’s mouth. The blood smells fantastic. As Kyung had explained, another vampire’s blood doesn’t have any nutritional value, but it tastes better than human blood (the older the vampire, the better the taste). But he restrains himself, waits.

“I… I wanted to say sorry. So have it. Drink.” Kyung mutters, the wound starting to close.

As Yukwon grasps the offered wrist, drinks, as he moans as the pleasure flows through him, he looks up at Kyung the entire time, the older man’s eyes dark.

//

The third time is when it happens.

Without warning, Kyung bursts through Yukwon’s door and pushes him down on the bed, shucking his suit jacket and tearing into his own wrist again, pushing it into Yukwon’s mouth.

“Seeing you drink from me… hearing you whimper and moan… Fuck, Yukwon.”

At that, Yukwon flips him over and pins him against the bed, hovers above Kyung, their lips close together.

Who closed the distance? Who knows? Yukwon doesn’t, and he doesn’t care, because Kyung is everywhere, and as their tongues move together, as his fangs slide out and he rips the older man’s shirt off, Yukwon knows he was made for this.

“Bite me.” He whispers, and as Kyung’s hand slides down to cup his ass as those fangs slide into his neck he cries out, not caring if Jaehyo in the other room hears him, only cares about Kyung’s fangs in his neck. His cock is bursting out of his jeans, and as if he can read his mind, Kyung’s hand rips open the button and grabs him, strokes him gently, and it’s almost too much, the sensations mingling together as Yukwon gets closer to the brink.

He feels a bite on his shoulder turns and sees Jaehyo there, eyes lidded with lust as he draws blood, and he gives himself over to the two men.

_Yes. I was made for this._

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyo/kyung/ukwon  
> ukwon is rly innocent and jaehyo and kyung are vampires and can only go out at night, they find ukwon and take him back to wherever they live and wink wink  
> kyung falls for ukwon (BUT THEY DONT KISS STRAIGHT AWAY), leaves jaehyo, turns ukwon into vampire (they then kiss) and then all 3 again wink wink
> 
> the prompt is the above, as well as the two images used at the beginning of the fic.
> 
> So this is shit. I'm not going to beat around the bush and say it's my best work, because it's really not. So for that, I apologise. I tried to fix it up best I could but it just wasn't happening, so here it is.


End file.
